


Munching Mechs

by EndangeredMind



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, General chitchat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Cayde and Saxton go for a burger at the Tower's new fast food joint.





	Munching Mechs

Saxton sighed as he looked at Alabaster, who had a big grin on his face. “Ok, you’re really hungry now, because you’ve not stopped smiling for the past five minutes, and you’re always happy when you realise that you’ll be getting food!” He grinned as he looked at the smaller white mech, who was looking down the Tower’s new area. They had recently been able to add some new buildings to the Tower, and as a result, there was a massive fast food area. Saxton and Alabaster were beside themselves as they looked around at the collection of new stores.

Since Alabaster was hungry, Saxton decided that they should check out the new burger joint. It was a rather large building, five floors in height and packed full of hungry guardians, all chowing down on golden age recipes. The large red exo grinned as he walked into the building, with the pure white mech following close behind. He walked up to the counter and smiled as the Awoken woman behind the counter asked him what he wanted. “I’ll take a double cheeseburger topped with ketchup, pickles, lettuce, and peppers with large fries, thank you!” He quickly handed over the glimmer.

As he took his place with the other guardians waiting for their foot, it was Alabaster’s turn to order. The smaller mech decided on a double bacon cheeseburger topped with ketchup, mustard and lettuce. He also decided on a strawberry shake, before paying and receiving his order number, where he quickly joined Saxton in the queue. He was about to talk to the red exo, when said exo’s order number was called, and he was left alone briefly as Saxton went up to the counter and collected his order, before walking to a table and sitting down with his food.

Alabaster wasn’t alone for long as his order was prepared a few moments later, and he gleefully collected it, before going to sit down with Saxton. He eagerly grabbed the burger and undid it, taking a bite of it, groaning at the flavours. Moist and juicy beef with a crunch of crispy bacon, and then there was the delicious toppings that he had ordered. He swallowed it and smiled at Saxton. “Wow, this is a really good burger! Who knew that people in the golden age knew how to live?” He then took another bite of his burger, smiling at Saxton.

Saxton laughed a bit and took a bite of his burger and swallowed, before responding. “Yea they really did. I want to find the person who invented the recipe for this and shake their hand. It’s so damn juicy!” He then grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them into his mouth, chewing. They were so good! He took another bite of his burger, watching as Alabaster bit into the burger again, reducing it to a much smaller size, before popping the tiny reminder in there for good measure. He chewed heartily, before swallowing the last of his burger.

“Now that was a good burger!” Alabaster grinned, laughing as he grabbed his shake and began sipping at it, watching Saxton dig out handful after handful of the fries and shovel them into his maw. The red mech couldn’t help it! He was famished and going on all those patrols had definitely worked up an appetite! He couldn’t seem to get enough of his fries, not caring who saw as he ate all of his fries in record time. He groaned as he leant back in his chair, grinning as he realised that he had some of his burger left.

He picked up the last of his large burger and chewed it, watching as Alabaster drank his shake. It looked so thick and creamy, but he had already eaten all of his food. He smiled as he watched the shake disappear bit by bit, until it was all gone. He was about to get up from the table to take the food to the nearby bin, but Alabaster was already in the middle of doing so, so the mech simply stayed seated, before getting out of his seat and walking to the door once the trash had been disposed of.

The two exos walked out of the building and down the street, looking around at the rest of the buildings. There were so many other stores to choose from! As they glanced around, eagerly decided on what to go to next, an alert came up, warning them of Hive on the Moon. They both let out a collective sigh and looked at the alert. “Great.” Saxton groaned. “I thought we had gotten rid of them, obviously not! I guess it’s time for us to head off to the Moon and take care of those pesky things!” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh well, there’s no time like the present!” Alabaster laughed as he pulled out his Ghost and prepared to go to orbit. “At least the large meal we’ve had will help us fight off the Hive! So I’ll see you there, right?” He looked at Saxton, feeling worried for a moment, before Saxton’s loud laugh and a pat on the back told him otherwise. With that, Alabaster disappeared to his ship and took off for the Moon, ready to dish it out to the Hive. “Come on you creepy little monsters. Do your worst!” He growled, ready to face them.

Saxton smiled as he watched Alabaster disappear, before pulling out his own Ghost and beginning to transmat to his ship. He refused to let the other exo go alone, and he was going to teach those Hive a thing or two about conquering moons. Within seconds he was in his ship, and in the deep void of space. It wasn’t long before he caught up with Alabaster’s large ship and gave him a grin. He smirked as he noticed the Moon getting closer. The Hive had no idea what was heading their way, and that was how he liked it.


End file.
